Su obsesión
by QueenTsukiyomi
Summary: <html><head></head>Detenida hasta nuevo aviso</html>
1. Primer capitulo

_**Summary:**_ Hiashi decide que es hora de que su hija mayor vaya al internado Cross para crear lazos con importantes herederos y que, con suerte, alguien la quisiera como esposa. ¡Claro que lo que nunca espero Hiashi fue que realmente Hinata enamorara a más de un chico! **Hinata y ¿****Kiryuu** **Zero****; Takuma Ichijō o Senri Shiki?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

*H-hola, s-soy Hinata Hyuuga y m-mi creador es Masashi Kishimoto…

* ¡Yo soy Yuuki! ¿Qué tenia que decir….? ¡Ah! Mi creador es Hino Matsuri… Lady Tsukiyomi solo ha pedido prestado los personajes y los lugares para hacer volar su imaginación… **Y todo esto es sin fin de lucro.**

* ¡Si! ¡Estoy de acuerdo con ella! ¡Y ahora seré el personaje principal!

* N-naruto-kun, y-yo s-soy la p-personaje p-principal.

* ¡Noooo! ¡Hinata me ha robado otra vez mi papel principal!

* L-lo l-lamento…

**¡Bah, da igual! Bienvenidos a mi nuevo fic.**

* * *

><p>La mansión completa se quedó en silencio, mirando como Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera, baja las escaleras con un kimono blanco salpicado con suaves flores de cerezo, su cabello recogido en un elegante moño. Sus ojos lavanda cargaban un horrible aire de tristeza que dejo a más de alguien con el corazón apretado.<p>

La chica era seguida por dos hombres cargando maletas, las sirvientas evitaron sollozar o suplicar que la dejaran quedarse por que podrían perder sus trabajos y por ende un lugar seguro donde vivir.

Hinata hizo una pequeña reverencia frente a su padre.

—Y-ya estoy lista, p-padre.

—Bien. Hanabi, Neji, llévenla al auto, ¡Todos vuelvan a trabajar, ya no hay nada que ver aquí! –ladró furioso. Hinata dio una rápida mirada a los sirvientes antes de que estos se marcharan corriendo para volver a sus obligaciones con os ojos inundados en lágrimas por la despedida.

La peliazulada camino cabizbaja al lado de su hermana quien llevaba el mentón levantando orgullosamente, Neji abrió la puerta del auto e hizo un gesto para que se subiera, pero ella se detuvo un momento.

—Los extrañare. –murmuró angustiada.

—Hinata-sama… -dijeron Neji y Hanabi a coro.

— ¡Súbete al auto, ahora Hinata! ¡Apresúrate! -dijo Hiashi furioso.

La chica entro al auto, enlazando sus manos sobre su regazo mirando por la ventana. Su padre entró de inmediato y cerro la puerta con extrema fuerza.

—No quiero que les envíes cartas a tus amiguitos, y tienes prohibido ponerte en contacto con tu hermana y tu primo. ¿Entendido?

Hinata siguió con la vista perdida en la ventana, Hiashi gruño furioso y pateó el piso.

— ¡Dije, ¿entendido?

—Si padre, e-entendido. –Dijo con su suave voz apretando sus puños por la frustración del momento.- También se que debo hacer que nuestro apellido sobresalga en aquel internado.

El silencio se extendió por el resto del viaje. Ni uno de ellos se esforzó por intentar al menos platicar con el otro. Hinata se permitió pensar por última vez en aquel rubio de ojos azules a quien tanto amó.

[*****]

— ¿Dónde esta Hina-san? ¡Aun no llega! ¡Ella nunca llega tarde!

_Wouf_

—Vamos a buscarla.

_Wouf, Wouf._

— ¿Por qué no, Akamaru?

_Woooouf._ El perro movió su hocico hacia el bosque y después hacia el cielo.

— ¿Hina-san volando? ¿De que rayos hablas?

—Habla de que… ¡HINATA-SAN SE FUE!

—Ino… ¡No debías gritarlo, si alguien se entera pondrá en riesgo a nuestro informante secreto! –dijo Sakura cruzándose de brazos y con la voz baja. Kiba camino hasta ellas con los puños apretados.

— ¿Cómo es eso de que Hina-san se fue?

—Así, tal cual, como lo oyes. –dijo Ino desesperada

—Su padre la envió a un internado, no sabemos donde es ni cuando volverá. Pobrecita se fue sin despedirse… ¡ya la extraño!

— ¡Hay que buscarla, y traerla de vuelta!

—¡SI! –gritaron las chicas apoyando a Kiba.

[*****]

Hinata no miro a su padre al bajar del auto, sus ojos continuaron pegados al suelo, su boca firmemente apretada en una línea. Apenas fue conciente del ruido que la rodeaba, de los gritos entusiasmados, en lo único que podía pensar era en que estaría sola.

_En que seria por fin libre de las cadenas de su padre._

Un suspiro feliz salio de sus labios antes de levantar la mirada y ver lo que la rodeaba, su mano derecha de inmediato voló a su boca. Estaba siendo observada por un extraño hombre rubio y una castaña que aparentaba su edad…

Su padre camino hasta quedar frente el hombre rubio, intercambiaron un par de palabras y después la señaló, Hinata de inmediato fue al lado de su padre.

— ¡Bienvenida a la academia Cross, Hinata Hyuuga, mi nombre es Kaien Cross soy el director del internado! Ella es mi hija Yuuki-san, encargada de la seguridad del colegio. Tu padre de seguro te dijo que estarás en la clase nocturna…

Hinata lo miro sin entender nada, y levemente asintió, antes de mirar a la sonriente castaña. Inspiró un poco de aire y miro a su padre, segura de que ahora él daría sus malditas órdenes y después se marcharía.

—Bien, todo esta hecho, espero que hagas esto bien Hinata. Confío en usted director, para que cuide a mi hija. –Hiashi se giro a mirarla y apretó sus labios con fuerza.- No hagas nada estúpido Hinata, o te arrepentirás.

—H-hai, p-padre.

[*****]

Yuuki miro con tristeza a la chica que caminaba a su lado, cabizbaja. No podía creer que ese hombre tratara así a su hija, ¡sangre de su sangre! La forma despectiva en que la miro, el frío trato con ella, ¡la solicitud de que ella no tuviese contacto con los demás asistentes del colegio, por dios!

Aclarando su garganta, Yuuki la miro con torpeza.

— ¿Tu nombre es Hinata, no?

—H-Hai, Hinata Hyuuga –la chica hizo una breve reverencia antes de mirarle con sus grandes ojos violeta, Yuuki se sobresalto. ¡Tenia ojos violeta, como los de Zero-kun!- ¿Cuál e-es su n-nombre?

— ¡Soy Yuuki! Estoy aquí para ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, nuestros horarios no van a estar muy bien coordinados por que estoy en la jornada diurna peeero soy prefecta por lo que me encargo de la seguridad del colegio y debo dar rondas en las noches, ¡Así nos podremos ver seguido!

— ¿Vernos? P-pero p-padre dijo que no p-podía h-hacer amigos.

— ¡Bah! Él ni se enterara de nuestra amistad, ¡Vamos Hinata, estas llegando tarde a tu primera clase!

— ¿M-mi p-primera clase? ¡Oi! ¡A-apresúrate, Yuuki-san!

Yuuki no pudo evitar reírse al ver que Hinata corría en dirección contraria a la cual debería ir, la miro marcharse y su corazón comenzó a bombear más rápido al darse cuenta de que acababa de perderla. _¡Oh, no!_

Corrió detrás de ella, buscándola por los vacíos pasillos, pero no había ni señas de Hinata.

_¡Estoy en problemas!_ Pensó desesperada.

[*****]

— ¡O-oh m-me p-perdí! –dijo Hinata con los ojos abiertos de par en par, golpeando su frente contra la muralla. Suspirando activó su bakugan para encontrar a Yuuki, pero no había rastros de ella, ni de otra persona…

_Momento_. Ese imperceptible pero visible Chakra le llamo instintivamente la atención, y caminó casi idiotizada en su dirección.

Jamás había visto alguien con ese tipo de chakra, esto era sin dudas un gran descubrimiento.

[*****]

— ¡HINATA!

— ¡¿Señorita Hyuuga?

— ¡Hina-Chan!

Ladeó su cabeza mirando la dirección en donde venían los ruidosos gritos de Cross y Yuuki. ¿A quien era esa que llamaban?

Cerró los ojos y sintió un placentero escalofrío, un olor magnifico inundo sus fosas nasales y girándose siguió el rastro… Hasta que choco con un suave y calido cuerpo femenino y escucho un gritito de asombro.

Rápidamente abrió sus ojos, encontrándose frente a frente con una guapa chica. Su cabello era largo, liso y de color negro, sus labios estaban entreabiertos tentadoramente y sus ojos… sus ojos eran violetas, iguales que los suyos.

Se sorprendió al ver que su ropa era un kimono demasiado formal, pero que solo la hacia parecerse mas a una pequeña muñequita.

— ¡Hinata-chan, aquí estas! Nunca vuelvas a asustarme así, no es bueno para alguien como tu andar sola, ¿entendido? –dijo Yuuki hablándole a Hinata como si fuese una nenita pequeña.

— ¡H-hai! –contesto rápidamente Hinata con las mejillas rojas.

—Que bueno que Zero-kun y tú ya os conozcáis.

—D-de h-hecho… -murmuro Hinata mirando a Yuuki avergonzada.

— ¡Zero, no te presentaste! –reprendió Yuuki con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas de la niña se pusieron aun más rojas y él tuvo que apretar su mandíbula para que sus colmillos no se vieran.

—Señorita Hyuuga, él es mi hijo Zero… Zero, ella es la nueva estudiante nocturna, Hinata Hyuuga. –presento amablemente Kaien Cross.

— ¿Nocturna? ¿Ella es una _ooomph_?

Zero le envió una venenosa mirada a Yuuki quien se encogió un poco pero aun así no quito su mano de encima de la boca del chico.

—Hinata no sabe sobre sus compañeros, Zero-kun. –dijo Yuuki negando suavemente con impotencia.

— ¿S-saber…?

—No se preocupe Hinata-sama, sígame voy a presentarle a su acompañantes.

— ¿Acompañantes?

—Si, su padre pidió que tuviese _err_ guardaespaldas. Senri Shiki y Takuma Ichijou la ayudaran en lo que necesite.

Zero apretó sus puños mientras miraba como la chica seguía a Cross, girándose con brusquedad miro a Yuuki quien se encogió un poco, de miedo tal vez, pero él simplemente lo ignoro.

— ¿Por qué diablos una humana va a la escuela nocturna?-mascullo realmente enojado el chico.

—Zero-kun, su padre…

— ¡Que se joda su padre! Es una humana, no voy a dejar que se acerquen a ella.

—No puedes hacer nada, ella está inscrita y las órdenes son claras, no se puede intervenir en su vida. –dijo Yuuki con tristeza.

Zero la miro un par de segundos antes de girarse y desaparecer en el bosque, dejando claro que no permitiría lo que estaban haciendo…

* * *

><p>Bueno hasta aqui el primer cap.<p>

**N/a: ¿Zero, Shiki o Ichijo? ¡Tú eliges!**

**Reeeeviewwww** *-* _¿Porfis?_


	2. Segundo capitulo

_**Summary:**_ Hiashi decide que es hora de que su hija mayor vaya al internado Cross para crear lazos con importantes herederos y que, con suerte, alguien la quisiera como esposa. ¡Claro que lo que nunca espero Hiashi fue que realmente Hinata enamorara a más de un chico! **Hinata y ¿****Kiryuu** **Zero****; Takuma Ichijō o Senri Shiki?**

_**Disclaimer:**_

*H-hola, s-soy Hinata Hyuuga y m-mi creador es Masashi Kishimoto…

* ¡Yo soy Yuuki! ¿Qué tenia que decir….? ¡Ah! Mi creador es Hino Matsuri… Lady Tsukiyomi solo ha pedido prestado los personajes y los lugares para hacer volar su imaginación… **Y todo esto es sin fin de lucro.**

**_Agradecimiento:_**

Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay

layill

Dark-Riza

Yuri Akiza

Blaze

isa- escorpio

Bian Rosier

Anónimo

Gracias a toda/os, perdon por demorarme es que no tenia nada de inspiración T.T

En fin, espero que este cap les guste. ^^

* * *

><p>[****]<p>

Hinata mojó rápidamente sus labios sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a enrojecer al pensar en aquel misterioso chico, al cual le presentaron como Zero, era el hombre más guapo que ella conocía.

Su corazón aun latía desenfrenado por la forma en que la miró, se asombro al notar que sus ojos eran casi del mismo color.

_Casi_, por que los de Zero, _eran más oscuros…_

Y tenían aquella extraña chispita roja… _Rojo carmesí._ Como cuando ella se miraba al espejo tras llorar una y otra y otra vez.

— ¿Señorita Hyuuga?

— ¡P-perdón! –dijo rápidamente fijándose en el extravagante director quien sonrío alivianando la situación.

—Le decía que por favor entrara, aquí esta su uniforme la llevare a su salón y le presentare a sus acompañantes.

—Hai.

—La espero, Hyuuga-sama.

Hinata cerró la puerta y suspiró ansiosa mientras se quitaba su kimono lo más rápido posible, se colocó el uniforme que le había entregado Cross-sama y casi se cayó al suelo después de verse al espejo.

El uniforme que consistía en una falda tableada, una blusa y una chaqueta negra que hacia que se viese muy guapa, y ella jamás se había sentido guapa.

Sus mejillas se colocaron rojas, lo más rápido posible tomó su largo cabello en una firme y tirante cola, que hizo que se acordara de Ino. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero se obligó a si misma a caminar a la puerta y enfrentarse de una vez con su nuevo director.

—E-estoy lista.

—Que bueno, Hyuuga-sama, de seguro estarán ansiosos ante su llegada. –dijo el director tomando de forma caballerosa su brazo.- Permítame decirle que se ve muy guapa con el uniforme, Hyuuga-sama.

[****]

No iba a permitir que le hicieran daño… sintió de nuevo el fresco olor de Hinata y su corazón latió cada vez más fuerte, se estaba acercando. Si sus cálculos eran correctos, iban a pasar por debajo de él en un par de segundo.

_Y así fue._

Cuando Hinata y el director Cross pasaron hablando trivialidades, Zero cerró sus ojos e inhaló grandes bocanadas del aroma de la chica. _Dios, ella olía mejor que nada en el mundo._ Un grueso nudo se formó de inmediato en su estomago, jamás había sentido ese tipo de hambre…

Mordió su labio inferior intentando concentrarse en no caerse mientras saltaba tras el director y la chica.

_Él la iba a cuidar como fuera._

[****]

Senri Shiki suspiró aburrido, por ser él ahora estaría con Rima comiendo Poki y tal vez posando para alguna revista para no asistir a clases. Pero en vez de eso estaba esperando a una estúpida chica transferida por la cual perdería de su valioso tiempo.

_Y encima ella estaba llegando tarde._

Si algo odiaba Senri Shiki era la impuntualidad. Y aquella chica si no llegaba en un minuto él se encargaría de que se quisiera ir antes de si quiera se acostumbre al hecho de estar en esta escuela.

Además no entendía el por que Takuma Ichijō parecía tan nervioso, caminando de un lado a otro como león enjaulado, él jamás actuaba así… ¿y que era eso que murmuraba entre dientes?

Shiki puso atención a lo que decía Ichijō para después molestarlo.

—_Concéntrate, no te dejes llevar por el olor de su sangre. Concéntrate, no te dejes… es Hinata, no te desconcentres, es solo Hinata Hyuuga._

¿Qué demonios?

Shiki frunció su ceño y fue entonces cuando sintió un golpe en su estomago, un suave pero violento olor penetro sus fosas nasales y él debía probar esa sangre. Se giró rápidamente y ahí estaba ella, con su largo cabello de color negro índigo tomado en una firme cola de caballo y su uniforme que se veía condenadamente sexy puesto en aquel maravilloso cuerpo que poseía.

De inmediato Senri Shiki supo que esa chica seria un problema…

_Un serio problema._

[****]

—Hyuuga-sama, le presento a Ichijō Takuma y Shiki Senri, ambos serán sus protectores mientras este en nuestro colegio, además puede contar con los prefectos y conmigo cuando lo desee. –anunció el director Cross con una radiante y amena sonrisa.

—H-hai. –murmuró Hinata sonriéndole al director quien asintió complacido.

— ¿Desea algo más, Hyuuga-sama?

—M-me p-preguntaba… ¿p-puedo quedarme hoy en la habitación? El viaje fue muy largo y no he podido descansar correctamente. –dijo ella con su típica suavidad.

—No hay problema, Hyuuga-sama, los chicos la guiaran a las habitaciones de la luna. –dijo el director por primera vez muy serio.

—H-hai.

— ¡Hyuuga-sama!

Hinata miró por encima de su hombro para encontrarse con la seria cara del director Cross.

—Cuídese, Hinata.

La chica asintió preocupada, antes de girarse y seguir a los dos chicos. Mordisqueo suavemente su labio mientras sus mejillas se colocaban rojas ante la escrutadora mirada que le envió el pelirrojo a quien el director llamó Senri Shiki. Ella supo que algo iba mal cuando buscó los chakras de las personas que la rodeaban y no encontró más que aquel pequeño, que estaba segura pertenecía a Zero…

_¿Qué diablos sucedía con esta gente? _

— ¿Y por que esta aquí? –preguntó Senri Shiki de forma muy formal.

—Padre quiere que encuentre un esposo con renombre y dice que aquí es perfecto para hacerlo… c-creo que también le sirve para deshacerse de mi. –respondió ella con tranquilidad.

Hinata mordisqueo su labio mientras miraba largamente a Ichijō Takuma ella lo conocía… ¿de donde?

Su ceño se frunció antes de que su boca se abriera con asombro.

— ¡Eres tú!

Vio como él tragaba en seco antes de encogerse de hombros.

—Tal vez…

—t-te recuerdo… -dijo ella rápidamente con las mejillas cada vez más rojas, sin darse cuenta de que los tres chicos inhalaban con brusquedad.- ¿p-por que…?

—Hinata-sama, no es un buen momento para hablar. –dijo intranquilo Takuma Ichijō.

—Oh… claro, hablaremos más tarde Taku-san.

Él se puso rojo antes de girarse y caminar con más rapidez. Hinata se rió de forma soñadora antes de seguirlo, sin darse cuenta de que el pelirrojo y el rubio mostraban claros síntomas de… _¿Celos?_

[****]

Takuma Ichijō tembló mordiendo su labio e inhalando profundas bocanadas de aire. _Mierda, él tenia que controlarse antes de derrumbar la puerta e introducirse a la habitación que Hinata Hyuuga estaba usando._ Lo único que lo detenía era la escrutadora mirada que le enviaba Senri Shiki.

— ¿De donde la conoces?

—No la conozco.

_Lo cual no era mentira… No del todo_. Shiki puso los ojos en blanco y bufó, reacciones poco común en él. Así que eso decía que le había interesado Hinata. _Y eso Takuma __Ichijō __no podía permitirlo._

—Ella huele exquisito.

—Ya lo se.

—Kiryuu también lo noto.

— ¿Qué?

Shiki sonrió triunfante, esa reacción era suficiente para saber que Takuma Ichijō era un mentiroso.

Ahora, el pelirrojo solo quería descubrir porque mentía y de donde se conocían esos dos.

_Y lo descubriría pronto._

Hinata cerró sus ojos pero no conseguía dormir, suspiro y se sentó sobre la cama, se movió sigilosamente antes de abrir su maleta. Reviso sus cosas una por una, prenda por prenda, hasta que al fondo encontró su remera favorita y en su bolsillo derecho algo vibraba con fuerza.

Parpadeo confundida mirando el objeto sobre su mano antes de tocar el botón verde.

— ¿Si?

— _¡HINATA!_

—n-no g-griten… y-yo…. No debería hablar con ustedes, si padre se entera…

—_Al diablo con tu padre, dinos donde demonios te tienen que te vamos a buscar. _

— ¿Kiba-kun…? ¿Quién más esta ahí?

—_Si lo preguntas por Naruto, él no esta aquí. _

—_Shhh nadie debe enterarse que a Hina le gusta el baka de Naruto._

— _¿NARUTO? ¿AUN TE GUSTA NARUTO?_

— ¿I-Ino-san, p-podrías llamar después? ahora estoy muy ocupada, buenas noches

—No esp-

Ella colgó. Hinata se quedo mirando el celular con los ojos muy abiertos antes de enterrar su cara en su almohada y suspirar.

_¿Aun me gusta Naruto? Ni yo lo se, Kiba-kun…_

* * *

><p><em>¿Que dicen, a ella aun le gusta Naruto o no?<em>

_¿que sucedera con Shiki, Zero y Ichijo?_

_¡Ustedes eligeeen! _

_Nos leemos, si alguien quiere hablar conmigo aquí esta mi correo: lady _ tsukiyomi hotmail . es_

_Chaiiito!_


End file.
